El peor deseo de la oscuridad
by Guardian Sin Rostro
Summary: ¡Especial de halloween de Kung Fu Panda!, ¡especial de halloween de Kung Fu Panda!, ¡acérquense y llévense gratis un especial de halloween de Kung Fu Panda!... ¡hay Sr. Por favor no empuje que hay para todos! ¡llévese!, ¡llévese ahora un especial de halloween de Kung Fu Panda!...


Buenos días, tardes o noches a todos.

Por este mes en que se va acercando noche de brujas, quiero hacer un especial de terror de Kung Fu Panda, algo comprimido en un capítulo. Jamás escribí algo de terror y espero que les guste y los asuste y los perturbe y se hagan pipí y no puedan dormir en la noche...

 **Kung fu panda es propiedad de dreamworks.**

El peor deseo de la oscuridad

Una helada mañana comenzaba en el tranquilo Valle de la paz, había llovido toda la noche. El gong sonó como todas las mañanas.

-¡buenos días Maestro! -dijeron los 5 Maestros al mismo tiempo.

-buenos días estudiantes -les respondió Shifu -hoy no hay entrenamiento, tienen el día libre estudiantes descansen pero estén atentos ante cualquier emergencia... yo tengo una reunión urgente en las islas del este (se debía ir en barco) parto de inmediato estaré ausente por una semana mas o menos, están a cargo del palacio hasta entonces. Y comuníquenle eso a Po también (Po aún estába dormido) Disfruten su descanso -dijo el Maestro y se fué.

-no me esperaba eso, pero no está nada mal -dijo el Maestro Grulla.

-si que bien -dijo el Maestro Mono. Luego todos los Maestros se fueron caminado a la cocina... todos menos la Maestra Tigresa.

-¿qué vamos a desayunar si el cocinero sigue dormido? -pensó la Maestra refiriéndose a Po. Luego caminó hasta su puerta y la tocó...

-Po ya despierta -dijo la Maestra Tigresa miemtras tocaba... y no hubo respuesta. La Maestra optó por entrar y vió a Po dormido boca arriba.

-Po ya despierta, despierta, despierta... -le decía la Maestra mientras lo sacudía.

Minutos después en la cocina mientras todos estaban hablando se callaron repentinamente al ver que alguien llegó corriendo.

-¡PO NO DESPIERTA! -gritó muy preocupada la Maestra Tigresa.

Todos corrieron asustados a ver lo que pasaba y lamentablemente el Guerrero Dragón no despertaba.

Más tarde en el hospital del Valle los 5 Maestros esperaban sentados a que el doctor salga con noticias. Cuando salió todos se pusieron de pié rápidamente y se acercaron al doctor.

-el Guerrero Dragón está bien, pero sigue en estado de sueño puede que despierte en cualquier momento, ya no se preocupen mucho por favor -dijo el doctor para cederles el paso -pueden pasar a verlo -dijo y se fué.

Cuando entraron todos vieron a Po recostado boca arriba y a una hermosa loba enfermera de ojos celestes que estaba acomodando algunas almohadas.

-buenos días Maestros, acérquense el Guerrero dragón estará bien -dijo muy amable la loba.

Minutos después cuando se disponían a salir de la habitación se escuchó un quejido.

-nnnnnnnn -dijo Po en señal de que ya estába despertando.

Todos corrieron a su lado.

-¡amigo estas bien! -dijo alegre el Maestro Mono.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados -le dijo la Maestra Víbora.

-perdón chicos -respondió Po.

-no hay problema amigo. Y para que te sientas más mejor; Shifu se fué a una reunión urgente por una semana y nos dijo que teníamos el día libre -dijo el Maestro Grulla.

-libres por una semana... ¿saben lo que significa? -preguntó el Maestro Mantis.

¡vacaciones! -dijeron Po y los otros Maestros al mismo tiempo.

-chicos no olviden que debemos entrenar igual, solo tenemos el día libre hoy -dijo la Maestra Víbora.

-¡me siento mejor, vámonos al palacio que tengo mucha hambre! -dijo Po levantándose de la cama.

-pero deberías descansar un poco Po, no sabemos que fué lo que te pasó -le dijo la Maestra Víbora.

-no Víbora, estoy muy bien -dijo feliz Po -muchísimas gracias por cuidarme enfermera -dijo mientras le daba un repentino abrazo apoyando una mejilla en la cabeza de la loba quién estaba muy sonrojada y paralizada ante el repentino acto.

Después del desayuno todos se disponían a salir del palacio para disfrutar el día libre.

-bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos a vagar por allí -dijeron los Maestros Mono y Mantis.

-no se metan en problemas por favor -les dijo la Maestra Víbora.

-Ti... Tigre... Tigresa yo iba a comer fideos especiales... y quería saber si...mmm... ¿te gustaría acompañarme por favor? -le dijo Po tomando toda su valentía para decírselo.

-no Po, no podré acompañarte, lo siento -le respondió friamente la Maestra Tigresa para después salir del palacio e irse al Valle a despejar su mente.

-es la tercera vez que lo intento, que mal -pensó Po destrozado mirando al piso.

-lo siento Po... pero lo importante es que lo sigas intentando, ánimo Po -le dijo la Maestra Víbora intentando animarlo.

-tu puedes amigo -ayudó el Maestro Grulla.

-gracias chicos, disfruten su descanso -dijo Po fingiendo estar animado, yéndose a su habitación y encerrándose. Ahí lloró en silencio hasta quedar dormido.

El día pasó volando y ya todos se encontraban cenando. Los Maestros Mono y Mantis se reían mientras contaban sus anécdotas intentando animar el ambiente.

Después llegó la hora de dormir y todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus habitaciones... extraños sonidos se escuchaban del cuarto del Maestro Mono, mas solo la noche pudo escuchar dichos sonidos, pues todos dormían profundamente.

Al día siguiente no los despertó el sonido del gong sinó fue algo desagradable...

-¡NOOOO! -gritaba el Maestro Mono mientras corría frenéticamente por toda su habitación. La Maestra Tigresa de una tacleada lo derribo al piso y le hizo una llave de inmovilización dejándolo boca abajo.

-¡quiere matarme!, ¡quiere matarme!, ¡quiere matarme!... -repetía desesperadamente el Maestro Mono como si estuviese hipnotizado.

-cálmate amigo -dijo muy preocupado el Maestro Mantis -no lo sueltes Tigresa traeré algo para inmovilizarlo.

Al poco rato llegó con su caja de agujas de acupuntura y con un par de pinchazos logró hacer que se desmayara y quedara sedado.

Muy preocupados todos. Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra alguna y así pasó toda el día.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir el Maestro Mono ya había despertado y deliraba hipnotizado nuevamente. Esta vez lo habían atado para que no pueda corretear. Todos estaban confundidos y muy asustados.

-creo que debes acompañarlo esta noche -le dijo llorando la Maestra Víbora al Maestro Mantis.

-si eso haré -dijo el Maestro Mantis -amigo, cálmate soy yo, todo está bien -le decía el Maestro.

-¡está aquí y va a matarme!, ¡está aquí y va a matarme!... ¡el quiere matarme amigo Mantis!... ¡el quiere matarme!... ¡ayúdame amigo Mantis! -decía desesperadamemte llorando el Maestro Mono.

Minutos después cuando ya todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones aún podían escuchar los gritos del Maestro Mono. Se taparon las orejas con las sábanas para intentar evitarlo, hasta que al fin el sueño los venció a todos y se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente...

-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE HAS HECHO!? -gritó el Maestro Grulla en la puerta de la habitación del Maestro Mono. Todos al escuchar el grito salieron a ver lo que pasaba

-¡yo no lo hice!, ¡yo no lo hice!, ¡yo no lo hice! - repetía el Maestro Mono quien estaba desatado y sujetaba un mazo en las manos. El Maestro Mantis estaba machucado y muerto en el piso, y parte de sus entrañas estaban pegadas en el mazo que el Maestro Mono sujetaba.

-¡rápido, traigan más cuerdas! -gritó la Maestra Tigresa recuperándose del shock, inmediatamente de una tacleada sometió al Maestro Mono.

La Maestra Víbora y Po estaban aún petrificados y lágrimas surcaba por sus rostros ante tan escalofriante escena que les tocó contemplar; por lo que el Maestro Grulla fue el único que reaccionó y le alcanzó cuerdas.

Hicieron un pequeño funeral en honor a su difunto amigo. Se encontraban solos en el palacio y no sabían que hacer por lo que decidieron hacer el funeral sin avisar a nadie. Solo mandaron al mensajero para que le avise de tan trágica noticia a Shifu.

Cuando llegó nuevamente la noche el Maestro Mono estaba inmovilizado en su habitación. Empezó a llover pero eso no fue el problema el problema fue que junto a la lluvia vino un fuerte frío. Los Maestros estaban en la cocina, comían lentamente la sopa de fideos, el miedo y la preocupación se hacían notar en sus rostros. La sopa no estaba tan deliciosa, Po la cocinó llorando de miedo y desesperación, y a los Maestros no les quedó otra opción que comer pues no habían comido nada en todo el día.

Luego de la comida en silencio todos se dirigían a dormir.

-¿que haremos con Mono ahora? -preguntó la Maestra Víbora con una expresión triste.

El Maestro Grulla abrió lentamente su habitación y vio que el Maestro Mono seguía atado y dormido sobre su cama, entró y le tapó con algunas colchas, después salió y cerró su puerta -está bien, está descansando -dijo el Maestro Grulla.

-debemos tenerlo así hasta que Shifu llegue -dijo la Maestra Tigresa.

-el mensajero aún no regresó, de seguro todavía no encuentra el barco en donde va Shifu -dijo la Maestra Víbora.

-Mono va a ponerse bien, ¿verdad? -preguntó Po.

-si, el estará bien no te preocupes Po -le dijo la Maestra Víbora.

-hoy fue un día muy pesado, ya descansemos. Buenas noches -dijo la Maestra Tigresa mientras se disponía a entrar a su habitación.

-buenas noches Tigresa, descansa, que duermas bien -le dijo Po. La Maestra Tigresa sin responder nada se entró a su habitación.

-buenas noches -se dijeron los Maestros restantes y se entraron a dormir.

-MJMJMJ -una risa siniestra despertó repentinamente a la Maestra Víbora, ella abrió los ojos y no estaba segura si la risa la escuchó en sus sueños o en la vida real. Se dió cuenta de que casi amanecía y por curiosidad se dirigió al cuarto del Maestro Mono, al llegar ahí abrió la puerta... se escuchó un ruido de algo golpeando el suelo.

-AAAAAAHHHHH -gritó despavorida la Maestra Víbora.

Los demás salieron rápidamente y vieron que lo que golpeó el suelo fué el cuerpo sin cabeza del Maestro Mono. Inmediatamente el Maestro Grulla tomó a la Maestra Víbora tapándole los ojos y se la llevó a su habitación para que ya no siga contemplando tan macabra escena... Repentinamente se escuchó otra vez el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo... era Po que no aguantó ver esa desagradable imagen y cayó al suelo desmayado.

-¿¡que demonios está pasando!? - pensó la Maestra Tigresa.

-cálmate, ya pasó, ya pasó -le decía el Maestro Grulla a la Maestra Víbora mientras le acariciaba suavemente su rostro con sus alas.

-e... está... está muerto... -decía la Maestra Víbora llorando y muy aterrorizada.

-estoy aquí, ya no temas -continuaba el Maestro Grulla mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

La Maestra Tigresa tuvo que arrastrar a Po hasta su habitación y lo dejó ahí. Luego envolvió con sábanas el cuerpo del Maestro Mono y lo llevó al lugar del velorio, pero le causó un escalofrío darse cuenta de que no le habían cortado la cabeza... sino que se la habían arrancado.

-voy a bajar al Valle, compraré comida enseguida regreso -les dijo la Maestra Tigresa a los Maestros Víbora y Grulla.

-cuídate Tigresa, no tardes -le dijo muy serio el Maestro Grulla.

Minutos después llegó con la comida y fueron a la cocina los 3 Maestros. Comían en silencio, la Maestra Víbora aún seguía llorando.

-ya no llores shhh, come un poco ten-le decía el Maestro Grulla mientras le tomaba suavemente la quijada con un ala y con la otra le acercaba la cuchara con comida.

Después de comer el Maestro Grulla llevó a la Maestra Víbora a su habitación.

-¿por qué está pasando esto Grulla? Tengo miedo ¿cuándo llegará Shifu? -preguntaba triste la Maestra Víbora.

-llegará pronto y el nos ayudará a sobrellevar esto -le decía el Maestro Grulla.

-tengo mucho miedo Grulla, ¿qué vamos a hacer? -decía la Maestra Mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-yo también estoy asustado pero pero debemos seguir manteniendo la calma, sigamos así y encontraremos qué hacer -le decía el Maestro Grulla mientras le acariciaba suavemente las mejillas; la Maestra se alivió momentáneamente al escuchar sus palabras y decidió acostarse y dormir. Cuando se quedó dormida el Maestro Grulla le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a limpiar la sangre derramada en la habitación del Maestro Mono.

En la cocina la Maestra Tigresa aún estaba sentada tomando té... repentinamente escuchó pasos torpes acercándose y ella se levantó, no se puso en guardia pero estaba atenta. Le relajó ver que lo que se acercaba solo era Po que ya se había despertado y se dirigía a la cocina a comer algo.

-Tigresa... Tengo hambre...- dijo Po aún con sueño.

La Maestra Tigresa le alcanzó una bolsa con la comida que sobraron para él -compramos comida. Ten -le dijo fríamente la Maestra.

-muchas gracias Tigresa -dijo Po recibiendo la comida, se sentó y comió.

Un momento después la Maestra Tigresa se dio cuenta de que Po lloraba en silencio. No dijo nada solo le dio un sorbo a su té.

-tengo miedo Tigresa -dijo repentinamente Po -¿qué vamos a hacer?, ¿dónde está Shifu? -preguntaba llorando Po.

-eres el Guerrero Dragón se supone que tú debes guiarnos a nosotros 5. Pues no sé que debemos hacer ahora, si no podrás decirnos que hacer entonces esperemos a que llegue Shifu -dijo la Maestra para después acabar de un sorbo todo el té y salir de la cocina.

Nuevamente la hora de dormir había llegado... oh cruel y despiadada hora de dormir...

El Maestro Grulla aún estaba en la habitación de la Maestra Víbora.

-tengo miedo Grulla - le decía la Maestra.

-me quedaré a dormir contigo. No temas -le dijo el Maestro Grulla.

La Maestra se hizo a un lado de su cama para que el Maestro pueda acostarse a su lado. Cuando se acostó a su lado, la Maestra se pegó a él y lo rodeó con la cola, el Maestro Grulla la abrazó con un ala y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla, la Maestra lloraba.

-shhh, descansa -le decía el Maestro Grulla mientras le acariciaba la mejilla... hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos.

 _-"Ese rostro siniestro... esa risa que no sabes de dónde viene... si, eso que siempre está bajo tu cama cuando apagas la luz, eso que siempre te mira por el espejo y la ventana mientras duermes y te espera con su mejor sorpresa...mjmjmjmj...JAJAJA"_ -se escuchaba y perturbaba el sueño del Maestro Grulla. Repentinamente abrió los ojos y aún era de noche y llovía con relámpagos. El Maestro Grulla se alarmó al darse cuenta de que la Maestra Víbora ya no estaba entre sus alas, ni en la cama ni en la habitación y encima estaba oscuro.

-¿Víbora?... ¿Víbora dónde estas? -preguntó el Maestro... no le respondió nadie, se levantó de la cama, se dispuso a salir a buscarla y cuando encendió una vela instintivamente empezó a buscar bajo la cama y se quedó seco y paralizado al ver que bajo la cama estaba el cuerpo inerte de la Maestra Víbora, lo peor fué que estaba desollada e irreconocible apenas el Maestro Grulla logró distinguirla y no supo que hacer. Se quedó paralizado al borde de la locura...

A la mañana siguiente cuando la Maestro Tigresa abrió los ojos el gong yá había sonado y parado de llover, se quedó dormida hasta el medio día y se sentía mal, sentía esa molesta sensación que sentimos cuando dormimos demasiado. Vió la habitación de Po y aún estaba dormido.

-mejor iré a comprar comida -dijo y bajó al Valle.

Cuando regresó encontró a Po en la puerta del Palacio.

-¿donde fuiste Tigresa?, me tenías preocupado bajé al Valle a buscarte y no te encontré -dijo Po muy inocente.

-fui a comprar comida Po. Vamos comamos -dijo la Maestra Tigresa, Po se sentó en el mismo lugar y comió ahí. La Maestra entró al palacio para buscar los Maestros Víbora y Grulla... y no encontró a ninguno.

-esos dos tórtolos... Grulla debió haberse llevado a Víbora a pasear por ahí y a que olvidara toda esta porquería... que bien cuida Grulla de su pareja -pensó la Maestra Tigresa.

Po seguía sentado en la puerta del palacio.

Y así inevitablemente... llegó otra vez la hora de dormir. Antes de entrar a su habitación la Maestra Tigresa entró al salón de entrenamiento para ejercitarse un poco y en la oscuridad de la noche avanzaba golpeando las bolsas colgadas cuando repentinamente... al golpear una bolsa notó que hizo un sonido diferente

-que pasa con esta bolsa esta bolsa está rara -pensó la Maestra mientras preparaba una antorcha y cuando la prendió un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda... la "bolsa rara" no era nada más que el Maestro Grulla ahorcado y colgaba como si fuera una bolsa... luego se dio cuenta de que la cuerda que rodeaba su cuello era el cuerpo desollado de la Maestra Víbora; la Maestra Tigresa soltó la antorcha que se apagó al golpear al suelo y salió corriendo en cuatro patas hacia su habitación, ahí se quedó sentada en su cama... cuando repentinamente escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿¡Po eres tu!? -pregunto ella.

-si soy yo, ¿puedes abrirme la puerta por favor? -dijo Po.

La Maestra le abrió y Po estaba llorando.

-por favor Déjame dormir contigo tengo mucho miedo, te lo suplico Tigresa déjame dormir conmigo -decía llorando Po.

-eee... esta bien... pasa -dijo dudosa la Maestra.

Po entró y se recostó en la cama antes que la Maestra. Cuando la Maestra se recostó junto a él... de repente Po se pegó a ella y la abrazó.

-lo siento Tigresa es que tengo mucho miedo por favor perdóname... tengo mucho miedo -decía Po mientras lloraba y la seguía abrazando.

La Maestra no hizo nada... no sabía qué decir y aunque no lo demostró en ningún momento en todo este tiempo ella también estaba muy asustada, aterrada por lo que solo correspondió el abrazo de Po y enterró su rostro en su suave pecho de panda y dejó que sus lágrimas también se hagan presentes y rueden por sus mejillas.

Al día siguiente sonó el gong. Pero al parecer en el palacio aún seguían dormidos.

 _Muy bien... ya los tengo a todos..._

En la habitación de la Maestra Tigresa...

 _Me diste lo quería y tu tuviste lo que quisiste..._

La Maestra Tigresa estaba recostada boca arriba... completamente desnuda, le habían cortado los pezones, tenía la vagina destrozada e irreconocible, tenía marcas de estrangulamiento en el cuello, toda manchada de su propia sangre, tenía el pecho literalmente abierto.

A los pies de la cama estaba Po también desnudo, sentado con vista al espejo, agonizando con las venas de las muñecas cortadas y desangrándose y al parecer sujetaba algo en las manos. En el espejo en lugar de mostrarse Po se mostraba un ser fantasmal con los ojos tan profundos y oscuros que podrían robarte la vida de una sola mirada, tenía también una espeluznante sonrisa de oreja a oreja que mostraba sus dientes y al parecer susurraba algo...

 _¿Ves que fácil fue?, me ayudaste a atormentarlos y yo te dí lo que siempre quisiste: su corazón... y también disfrutaste de algo más..._

Lo que Po sujetaba en sus sangrantes manos era el corazón que le había extirpado a la Maestra Tigresa.

 _No importa cuánto te contengas yo siempre lograré convencerte... siempre estaré esperándote bajo tu cama, detrás de tu puerta, te estaré vigilando por cualquier espejo, por cualquier ventana. Cada vez que abras tus ojos en la oscuridad yo estaré siempre frente a ti esperándote con mi mejor sorpresa..._

 **Y ese fue un especial de noche de brujas de Kung Fu Panda. Espero que les haya gustado. Todos sus reviews y MP de sugerencias, quejas, maldiciones, amenazas, insultos (y de felicitaciones... si tienen :=V), etc son bienvenidos. Feliz noche de brujas (por adelantado o por retrasado, depende de cuándo hayan leído el fic).**

 **¡Me gustan mucho los capítulos especiales de noche de brujas de cualquier serie!. XD**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, hasta luego cuídense mucho.**


End file.
